The Trials of Redemption
by rafaael20
Summary: Taiora, junato, Daikari , Rukato, Leejuri. The DigiDestined and the Tamers must team up to defeat 3 of their deadliest foes, but when they face the 3rd one, he may be too much


A significant number of years had passed for both the Digidestined and the Tamers in their own separate dimensions, but they had no idea of the immense powers they would soon have to contend with, especially after what they'd already faced ArcaDemon, Millenniummon, Armageddemon, the D-Reaper.

These were only mere stepping stones, as both legendary heroes would now have to work together to defeat three unknown evils, who had joined forces in order to take over both their worlds, Real and Digital alike.

It had all started when Henry Wong, and his Digimon partner, Terriermon, were inside his dorm room and noticed something appearing on the computer screen.

Curious, Terriermon asked. "Henry, what's that?"

"I don't know, Terriermon, but we shouldn't click on it." Henry said in reply.

Henry's words weren't heeded, because once Terriermon clicked onto it, a little Digimon had appeared on the screen, then vanished to be replaced by a picture of Tai Kamiya and his girlfriend/soon-to-be-fiancée, Sora Takenouchi, the two of them locked in a loving embrace, unknowing that they had been observed by dangerous foes at that current time.

Seeing Tai and Sora, Henry was left puzzled.

"That's not possible. That show stopped running almost a decade ago!" He said, before starting to ask, just before the answer hit him. "Why would they bring it back now, unless..."

-In another dimension-

Things were running smoothly for Ken, or as smooth as they can be, since he was impatiently waiting for his girlfriend, Yolei Inoue, to exit her dressing room, while trying on a new outfit she was tempted to buy since she'd seen Jun Motomiya wearing the same one while out on a date with her boyfriend, Matt Ishida.

And while she, along with the others were surprised Matt and Jun had become girlfriend and boyfriend, it didn't happen overnight.

After becoming a Digidestined like her brother, Jun became part of the Odaiba team, siding with the older Digidestined when she got a silver Digivice over a D-3, but learnt many lessons from Davis into being a good Digidestined.

And while most were a little uncomfortable with Jun hanging around with them, after remembering that they gave Ken a second chance after he relinquished his role as Digimon Emperor, they found Jun to be a good ally and an even better friend, one who focused on her new responsibilities over cute boys, which is when Matt began to see that the new Jun was one he could see himself falling in love with.

But returning to the present, Ken spoke up.

"Come on, Yolei! Buying a dress shouldn't take you this long in the first place! I'm going to miss soccer practice, and you know how Dvis will get." He told his girlfriend.

"Just hold on a minute! I'm almost finished, okay?" Yolei called in reply, making Ken sigh, defeated, before nodding, while thinking. 'And, I thought Davis' sister was worst while out on a shopping spree, other than Mimi, no one could rival Yolei with shopping for items.'

-In the same dimension-

In a different house, some children were on a computer, and had found the same thing that Henry and Terriermon had stumbled onto, a tiny picture of a Digimon, and when someone clicked onto it, a picture popped up, only this picture was different.

Whereas the last one had Tai and Sora on it, this one had Takato Matsuki and his pregnant wife, Rika Matsuki, enveloped in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

True, most of the children were repulsed by the fact of two people kissing, but that soon left their minds as a familiar Digimon suddenly appeared out of the monitor.

"Is that a jellyfish?"

"No, it's a Digimon; don't you know anything?"

-Back in that first dimension-

That same couple were out attempting to buy suitable clothes for their future children.

A few months had passed since the defeat of Ryo Akiyama's former partner, like nine, and Rika and Takato had soon found out that they weren't having one baby, they were having twins, fraternal twins, to be precise, one boy and one girl.

"No, mother, you can't help us with picking out our children's clothes! We're perfectly capable of doing this by ourselves, but thanks for the invite."

As Rika had turned off her cell phone, Takato pointed to a store filled with children's clothes and faced Rika.

"Think that would be okay?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow at that comment, Rika knew one thing Takato was good at-picking out suitable things, and since he did have a knack for drawing, this was another plus in his favor, but with one catch: there were already children lined up in front of it, looking at a too familiar Digimon on the screens of the store's televisions.

"That can't be..."

"You're kidding me...!

Amazed, Takato and Rika ran up to the store, with their Digimon partners Guilmon and Renamon behind them, to observe what the Digimon would do.

That's when the children started speaking.

"This can't be a coincidence, can it?"

"A coincidence?"

"It's almost exactly like that Digimon movie!"

"That Digimon movie?"

"It may look like a jellyfish, but it's not."

"It's not a jellyfish?"

"No, that's a Digimon, and you kids shouldn't be out here; it's almost dark. You should get home while you still can." Rika advised them, making the kids turn around to see Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, but what really cinched the deal was when Calumon, the Catalyst Digimon, appeared on top of Rika's head.

"Uh... real nice, Rika, but don't we have to go meet Henry now?" Takato asked, figuring they would get the clothes some other time.

With a nod, the five of them started forward, at least until the children crowded around them, only wanting to get a closer look at a Digimon.

"Ok everybody, Guilmon will play with you some other time. But, seriously, we've got to go!"

"Hey! Get away from Renamon! She's not a toy, she's a fighter, and we have to get going!"

"This is fun! Do you guys have anything to eat, huh, do you?"

At that moment, the next thing that was seen was the appearance of three deadly and destructive Digimon, but two of them could never match up to the explosive powers of the one in the center, the one who was considered truly unstoppable.

And now, in order to survive and keep their worlds safe, the Digidestined and the Tamers would have to work together and go through unbearable pain, tests of strength and unlock powers they thought were gone forever, one last time

The Digidestined and the Tamers had grown up and changed during their own separate battles, had their own distinct ways of fighting, but one thing remained constant-they always were able to pull through any battle with their leader, official or unofficial.

This was a time when their leaders would have to work together under the most difficult times, and that time had come sooner than any of them could've expected.

"Yolei, just be happy I didn't miss soccer practice and Davis won't kill me because of you and your shopping habits." Ken said, making Yolei say in reply. "But because of him he nearly wrecked my new outfit! He should be happy I didn't send him up into the outer stratosphere!"

With an exasperated sigh, Izzy Izumi opened up the door to allow the feuding couple inside, already knowing that they would be late because of certain circumstances and that they would argue about it, but would end up forgiving each other in the end.

"That should be everybody, except for Sora and Joe. If I remember correctly, Joe's trying to take a test that should finally allow him to become a full-fledged doctor." The Digidestined of Knowledge then said.

"And, Sora's at..." Izzy began to say, but ended up looking at Tai, because he would know where his future fiancée was at during that time of day, or night, truth be told.

"Just finishing up tennis practice. She should be on her way down here right now." Matt replied calmly, smirking as he dodged a punch from Tai, followed by a slap from Mimi.

"Whoa Tai! Matt knows more about Sora's practices than you do!" Davis said, next to Kari, who nodded in agreement, making Tai glare at his sister and her boyfriend, while looking back down at his folder, before putting it away.

"That's because he looked at my folder, and on the front of it is Sora's schedule!"

"If he knows about anymore of her practices, these lips will never touch his again!" Jun warned in an irritant tone, to which Matt instantly held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get Tai riled up." Matt apologized, then explaining. "I didn't know you wouldn't like it either."

While glad to see his friends apologetic, there were more important matters, making Izzy speak up.

"Anyway, there's something I've got to show everyone of you. First, I'll need you guys to get in front of one of these computers surrounding me." He said.

"And, this'll accomplish what again?" Matt asked cynically as he and the others did what Izzy had requested.

"You'll see." Izzy replied, before announcing in a confident tone. "Are you guys ready? Prodigious! Then, let's unite our teams!"

Sitting in front of his own computer, Takato's eyes widened in amazement as, within seconds, Tai's face appeared on the monitor, making him call in amazement. "Rika! It's Tai, and he's real!"

"Why couldn't I have gotten a computer that didn't have blond boy on the monitor?" Rika griped irritably upon seeing Matt's face appear on her screen.

"It's not like I'm that fond of you, either, Miss. Congeniality!" Matt said back, causing Rika to say. "That's Mrs. Congeniality to you, girlfriend stealer!"

"Okay, everybody..." Henry sighed to himself, while he and Izzy pressed some buttons simultaneously.

"This is what Terriermon and I received about a few hours ago on our computer screen at my dorm room." He then said, which was followed by the sound of a click.

And, within seconds, both teams saw the picture of Tai and Sora on their computer monitors.

Stunned, Davis asked. "Whoa! When was that taken, five years ago?"

"Davis, pay attention." Kari said in a stern tone, making Davis say, defending himself. "I was paying attention."

Clearing his throat, Izzy managed to get back on the topic at hand as he then informed the Digidestined and Tamers. "These pictures have been showing up in both of our worlds."

A second click was heard and both teams saw the picture of Takato and Rika to replace the previous picture moments ago.

"Ok, whoever took that picture is gonna be sorry!" Rika ranted angrily, slamming her fist on the table.

"You wouldn't be able to find the culprits in either of our worlds, but rather, somewhere in between." Izzy cautioned, a worried tone in his voice.

"And, the culprits involved in this would be...?" Cody asked patiently, waiting for Izzy's answer.

"Diaboromon, ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon." Henry replied, before the images of the Digimon appeared on the monitor.

And shocked, Matt yelled. "That's impossible!"

"This guy must have at least nine lives or something. No matter how many times we defeat him, he keeps coming back!" Tai noted, a tone of urgency in his voice.

"That wouldn't be too far from the truth, Tai." Izzy explained calmly.

"Despite the number of pictures showing up around town, and in their world, we share one thing in common-these Digimon have challenged all of us because they see us as potential threats in their plans to conquer our worlds." The Digidestined of Knowledge then said.

"We already did the whole conquer thing with Millenniummon, and if anymore Digimon want to try, I say we just march in and take 'em down!" Rika announced instantly, only for Tai to point out. "There's only one problem, they each reside in three separate realms of existence, the Internet, this one place called the Realm of Darkness and the Realm of Fire. No known Digimon, other than Megidramon, can actually survive in that realm without being deleted. We'll have to go to each realm and defeat them one at a time."

"But I am certain that together, as a team, we'll take out these Digimon. The Digidestined and the Tamers, united as one!" Takato stated with confidence.

"You can say that again!" Davis added, at least until Tai turned to him and told the maroon haired boy. "Sorry, Davis, but we may need you and the others here in the Real World for now. One of these Digimon may try to enter into one of our worlds while the rest of us are stopping these guys in the first place."

Davis grinned slightly while nodding at that moment, knowing that if things got really hairy, he and Ken would be able to call upon Imperialdramon once again.

"Right. So, we'll tackle the Internet first, and I have just the remedy for our current situation. I've been working on a digital barrier, functioned to work solely inside the Internet, but I think I can extend its use to work outside both our worlds." Izzy said.

"Dude, what is it? Don't leave us in suspense!" Kazu advised grimly.

"It's a digital youth restorer. Its main purpose is to temporarily regress the user back to a younger stage of life. Therefore, once our warriors cross through it, they'll return to a time when they were at their best in battle." The Digidestined of Knowledge told his allies.

"For us, against the D-Reaper." Takato responded to the others.

"And, for us, against Armageddemon. The first time, though." Davis spoke up.

Takato then turned to look at the Tamers and pointed to himself, Rika, Henry and Ryo, where the brunette then said. "Rika, Henry, Ryo and I are going in to help Tai and the others out. The rest of you are going to stay here and protect Shinjuku from any evil Digimon that may try to invade while we're gone."

"You've got it, Chumley!" Kazu replied with a smile and confident tone.

"Don't worry, Takato, no evil Digimon will get past us!" Kenta added, matching the same confidence Kazu had displayed.

"Okay, Tai, Matt..." Izzy began to say, only to stop when he heard a voice interrupt. "Wait up!"

At that second, a bird's call from outside was heard by the Digidestined, as well as a flash of light, where, moments later, Sora Takenouchi and her Digimon partner, Biyomon, entered the room.

"Sorry we were late, but a Champion level Digimon is pretty inconspicuous, isn't it?" Sora apologize.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Tai said in reply, before hugging Sora tightly, then quickly introducing her to the Tamers.

And with Sora now ready to assist, Izzy said. "Ok then, Sora, Tai, Matt and Jun will go to the Internet and help the Tamers defend our worlds against Diaboromon, ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon, while the other Digidestined will be hunting down the Kuramon who have appeared in town. Lastly, the other Tamers wait for their own orders. Mimi, Palmon, Tentomon and I will wait here and give each of you as much help as possible."

"Right." The Digidestined and Tamers all replied, heading off to save their worlds once again.

-Sometime later-

TK, Patamon, Cody and Armadillomon were hunting near the ferry when they came across the first Kuramon, and had instantly sent it to Izzy and the others.

As for Kari, Yolei and their partners, they'd hunted near the high school's soccer field and had found some more Kuramon there.

Davis, Veemon, Ken and Stingmon had found some more Kuramon while downtown, unexpectedly running into the others there.

"It looks like the first trial may take place solely in the Internet." Izzy explained to Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon, while going down the tunnels on the computer screen.

"I'd better get the barrier up and running so our teams can all regress back to when we were younger." He then said.

However, Tentomon pointed out. "Izzy, I don't think the Kuramon are doing this just to get revenge on us."

"Hmm, you may be right, Tentomon." Izzy said, starting to wonder what the real motive behind the dark Digimon was.

"The question is this: why would these Digimon specifically ask for Omnimon, Phoenixmon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon?" He questioned.

Having her own, Mimi asked. "Izzy, how did you run into that Henry from that other world anyway?"

With a tiny smile, Izzy faced Mimi and told her. "Never say logging onto the Internet is a bad thing, Mimi."

The day eventually turned into night for the younger Digidestined, to which Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon soon found themselves on a subway heading back uptown once again, with numerous people choosing this night of all nights to be on the subway.

"Why did we have to come on the subway at nighttime?" Davis groaned.

"Probably because you've been banned from most of the downtown buses." Yolei said in reply, before she heard her cell phone going off.

"Shut off the phones!" Davis suddenly screamed, and at that second, loads of Kuramon repeatedly popped out of numerous cell phones, scaring over half of the people inside the subway cars.

As the subway continued to head uptown, only Davis' yell of indignation was clearly heard by all.

-Several more minutes later-

"There! The barrier's powered up and ready to work, first in the Internet, then out here in our world, then in the Tamers' world. Hopefully, we'll get a chance to see it work..." Davis said.

"Calm down, Davis at least our Digimon Digivolved to their Champion Level, right? And, they were still able to defeat all these Kuramon." Ken said in reply.

Davis had to agree with his best friend after that statement had been made.

Now, they had to send Izzy and Mimi all these Kuramon and hope they didn't get into any trouble.

-With the older Digidestined-

Heading down the tunnels as well as nearing the heart of the Internet, Tai, Sora, Matt, Jun, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon and Jun's partner, Silvermon, were prepared for anything, all except for an orange beam striking them all, and instantly, the Digidestined looked exactly like they had during their first battle with Armageddemon.

"Are you guys ready to team up with some unknown heroes?" Tai asked confidently, clutching his Digivice tightly in one hand, while squeezing Sora's hand with the other.

"You bet." Sora replied with confidence in the leader of the older Digidestined.

"Maybe, but, why do we even need these guys, anyway? We should just go into the Internet, do things how we do them and save their world for them!" Matt pointed out.

Jun was surprised what her boyfriend said.

"Matt!" She said, sounding stunned.

Tai turned and glared at Matt with a look of anger in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Because, we don't know anything at all about ChaosGallantmon or Megidramon! Do you want to go in there and get blasted the second we step in?"

Matt's answer of silence was all that Tai needed to hear. Turning back forward, Tai grinned as he saw Izzy's password 'Prodigious' appear above their heads.

And with that, Tai called out. "Let's go!"

(Brave Heart plays in background)

With that done, Tai, Sora, Matt and Jun's Digivices started to glow with fiery orange, red, blue and silver colors, to which Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolved to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon once again, before combining their power to become Omnimon, who proudly stood with Tai and Matt on his shoulders.

Biyomon achieved her Mega form: Phoenixmon, where she bent down a wing for Sora to pull herself up onto, while Jun summoned an amazing amount of power from her Digivice, like her brother, which was released into Silvermon, making the fox Digimon lose her animalistic appearance and gained a more human form as she surpassed her Champion and Ultimate forms, Digivolving to her Mega, which looked almost like Sakuyamon, only her armour was a shade of dark purple, her hair was black and her name was Kuzuhamon.

And with the three Digimon now in their Mega forms, the three, alongside their partners vanished into the heart of the Internet.

(Brave Heart fades out)

At the same time, in the Tamers' world, Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon were heading to the exact same place, into the heart of the Internet.

"Listen, I admit working with the Digidestined is great and all, but why do we have to work with that Ishida?" Rika complained.

"And, if you even think about making a comment, I'll hit you where the sun don't shine!" She then added, making Ryo comment. "Glad to see being a mother isn't going to change you, Rika."

"Hey guys, what's the deal?" A familiar voice asked, making the Tamers look over to see a familiar digital face.

"Impmon? What are you doing here?" Rika asked in shock, watching as the Rookie Digimon soared down to where the others were at.

The Rookie shrugged his shoulders, before saying. "You think I was gonna sit back and let you guys have all the fun without me? I think not!"

"And, besides, I want to see Omnimon and see if he's as tough as you all say!" Impmon then added, while secretly determined to show his own power in an effort to make Omnimon proud.

Glad to have another member of the Tamers with them, Takato smiled and was about to speak when he noticed an orange beam heading their way, making him grab Rika's hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Brace yourselves, guys!" He warned, his actions he then regretted, because once the Tamers had gone through the barrier, not only had they changed back to how they'd looked during their battle against the D-Reaper, but Rika had gripped Takato's hand tightly, nearly crushing it.

"Sorry about that, Gogglehead..." Rika blushed lightly, releasing Takato's hand at that moment.

"It's okay..." Takato groaned a little as he rubbed his hand, before focusing and calling in a determined tone."But, now, it's time to save the world again!"

(One Vision plays in background)

Instantly, Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo's D-Powers glowed brightly, where the power transformed into data and merged with their respective partners, creating the four Mega Level Digimon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Justimon, while Impmon, tapped into the combined power he obtained from Caturamon, as well as the strength of his Tamers, going beyond his Mega form and changed into Beelzemon: Blast Mode.

And with the five Digimon ready for battle, they soared forward into the heart of the Internet, to see Omnimon Kuzuhamon and Phoenixmon entering it.

"Wow. I can't believe I actually get to see the real Omnimon!" Takato exclaimed excitedly from inside his sphere.

At that statement, Omnimon turned to face Gallantmon, where he crossed his arms over his chest.

"A Virus Knight, never thought I'd see the day." Omnimon commented, but had to ask. "What is the sole purpose of a Holy Knight?"

"Uh..."

To Takato's amazement, he found himself saying things he obviously knew, but had no knowledge of remembering them, or saying them, at any other time. "The sole purpose of a Holy Knight is to protect his home from any invaders who would want to destroy it, even if it would cost him his life in the process.

His words made Omnimon smile, sensing Gallantmon and he shared similar ideals, making him say. "Spoken like a true Knight. You appear to be noble and caring, a quality some people lack in life."

Hearing Omnimon compliment him, from within Gallantmon, Takato felt tears welling up in his eyes, he'd just been complimented by the legendary Omnimon, the one who'd defeated Diaboromon, twice, and now he was going to work alongside him.

(One Vision fades out)

It was at this moment that a certain Digimon, the destructive Diaboromon, had broken free from his sphere and was heading directly for them, while the many Kuramon had started surrounding the entire team of Digimon.

And as that happened, Davis, Ken and their partners had found themselves going past the park in an attempt to find the others, but what they really found was another Kuramon.

"Stay here, guys! Davis and I will get this." Cody advised, while the two of them and their Digimon shot off after it.

This left Ken and Yolei alone for the most part, where, after a moment, both said to each other. "...I'm sorry!"

After apologizing to each other at the same time, both smiled, never once breaking eye contact with each other.

"Davis! Check it out, new Digimon!" Cody called, pointing at the computer screen in the nearby store, causing Ken and Yolei to look, where Ken said. "He's right. This is rather extraordinary!"

Everyone, in both worlds, were able to see this amazing battle come to light, the clash of Omnimon, Phoenixmon, Kuzuhamon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon all working together to defeat the invading Digimon.

"The Kuramon are surrounding us!" Tai exclaimed, making Omnimon respond as he extended his blade, golden markings emblazoned in it as he prepared to cut the Kuramon down to size, while, at the same time, Gallantmon extended his right arm, bringing out his lance, while his shield was on his left arm, drawn ready.

"Then we'll just have to take care of these Kuramon before they take care of us!" Sakuyamon announced, while preparing herself to attack.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon called in a mighty tone, slashing his blade around, deleting most of the Kuramon with one attack, only for more to swarm around them.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon followed up, releasing a powerful blast of lightning from his lance, defeating a massive amount of the surrounding Sakuyamon.

"Keep an eye out for Diaboromon!" MegaGargomon advised.

"We already know that." Sakuyamon said back, before saying. "But thanks anyway for the heads up."

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon then announced, causing four spiritual dragons to appear from behind Sakuyamon and surround most of the Kuramon, deleting them instantly.

"Hang on, Sora…" Phoenixmon warned as Kuramon came over to where the Mega Digimon was hovering over Omnimon, apparently keeping a watch over the Warrior Digimon and preparing to launch her main attack.

"Crimson Flame!" Immediately, a fiery bird appeared in the sky before changing into Sora's Crest of Love and incinerating even more Kuramon!

"Come on, you parasite Digimon! Eat this-Corona Blaster!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Justice Kick!"

It was at this second that Gallantmon realized something-he had a clear shot that took him directly to Diaboromon! He could end this battle and prove himself in the eyes of Omnimon.

"This way, they won't have to repeatedly fight him over and over…ready, Guilmon?" Takato asked while the triangles on the shield glowed brightly.

"Ready, Takato!" Guilmon replied.

Growling lightly, the Exalted Knight Digimon waited until the center triangle glowed before launching his most powerful attack at Diaboromon.

"Shield of the Just!"

Instantly, a red beam of light, guided by a red arrow, soared through the skies, deleting any unfortunate Kuramon in the way, and struck the Mega Digimon, critically injuring him.

The others cheered for Gallantmon's near success, until the MetalGarurumon arm roughly shoved him out of the way.

Cursing loudly, Matt growled to Gallantmon. "Diaboromon's ours to defeat, and we'll do it without your help. Just go back home and let us handle this."

"Hey!" Rika screamed angrily from inside her sphere. "You can't do that to my Takato! The only one who should do that to him is me!"

Omnimon gave Gallantmon a sympathetic look as a cannon quickly extended from the MetalGarurumon side and aimed solely for Diaboromon.

"Supreme Cannon!" A powerful blast of energy was fired from the cannon, and the second it hit Diaboromon, he was almost deleted.

"No...!" Izzy, Mimi and their Digimon couldn't believe what had just happened.

True, they were able to defeat Diaboromon, but with Matt acting like the way he was, they wouldn't get very far in these trials.

"Matt, why are you acting like such a jerk to these guys? They only wanted to help you, and us!" Izzy growled lightly.

The others glared angrily at Matt, wondering why he was acting like this, until a familiar Digimon grabbed Gallantmon by the shoulder and roughly turned him around!

"ChaosGallantmon!"

"That's right..." The second Holy Knight Digimon nodded while absorbing the data that had been Diaboromon with his left hand.

"You've done better than I thought you would, but now, my test begins and, there are no second chances!"

Roaring loudly, the two Knight Digimon fell backward inside a portal already opened by ChaosGallantmon.

"Takato!" Without even waiting for anybody, Sakuyamon headed in straight after Gallantmon and his counterpart, Justimon, Beelzemon, MegaGargomon, Phoenixmon and Omnimon following suit, but not before making sure all of the Kuramon were deleted, which in this case, they were.

"I can't believe we can't help our friends out, especially these new kids. And what's up with Matt anyway?" Davis asked calmly while he, Yolei, Cody, Ken and their Digimon watched the battle that pitted Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon starting almost immediately once they'd appeared in the Realm of Darkness, their lances colliding fiercely with each other.

"Matt didn't get off to a great start with any of the Tamers while we were talking to them, so that's probably why he isn't working with them like Tai and Sora are." Ken explained.

At that moment, teenagers and other children were also watching the battle taking place inside the Realm of Darkness, intrigued by these new Digimon.

"I can't believe we're stuck here, on our butts, while Takato and them get to go off and kick butt with the real Digidestined!" Kazu griped, while pacing back and forth at that moment.

"At least we get to watch them, don't we?" Jeri asked, and at that moment in time, Izzy's barrier appeared in the room they were all in and the two of them, Susie and Kenta ended up being the same age they'd been while fighting the D-Reaper.

"Look!" Lopmon suddenly cried out.

Amazed, the others turned back to the computer screens and saw Sakuyamon and the other Digimon appearing inside the Realm of Darkness once again.

Everyone in both worlds saw Sakuyamon, Justimon, Kuzuhamon, Beelzemon, MegaGargomon, Phoenixmon and Omnimon's appearance inside the Realm of Darkness, instantly finding Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon in a fierce battle.

"I'm coming, Takato!" Rika called from inside her sphere at that second, determined to assist her Gogglehead in taking down the Kuramon army and the three villainous Digimon.

Growling angrily, ChaosGallantmon shoved a half conscious Gallantmon to the side and fired both his attacks at the approaching Digimon!

"Don't give up, Takato!" MegaGargomon called as he dodged the incoming attacks, but barely.

"Rika... Henry! You guys made it!" Takato gasped in amazement, glad to see those close to him, while grabbing ChaosGallantmon and deflecting his attacks.

-Meanwhile, in the Real World-

"Hey, you!" Davis called to a stranger using their laptop.

"We need to borrow this." He then said, referring to the laptop.

"Davis, they look like they have it well in hand already..." Ken pointed out, making Davis look at Ken with a look of irritation.

"They probably won't survive the last test, and that's why they need us there, so we can get them home and in one piece. Please, can we borrow this?" The Digidestined of Miracles then said.

Astounded that Davis had actually said 'please,' the guy who was already using it passed it to him, where Davis handed the device to Yolei and told her. "Ok Yolei, do your thing!"

-Around the sametime, with Kari and TK-

Curious as to his actions, Kari asked. "Is there any reason why we came back here, TK?"

"Yes, Kari. This isn't going to be as easy as my brother apparently thinks it is. Sure, they were able to defeat Diaboromon, but that was because of Gallantmon. My brother seems hell bent on not having the Tamers helping out, when they could know more about these last two Digimon that they're facing. Something tells me we're not facing the last one in any other realms... unless you count here." TK said in reply.

-Back against Diaboromon-

Sakuyamon grunted loudly as she dodged several attacks from ChoasGallantmon, to which Justimon and Beelzemon got in close and began to clash against the corrupted copy of Gallantmon, finding that even with two against one, ChoasGallantmon not only kept up an amazing defence, but also managed to sneak in a few counter attacks, knocking the duo back.

But as Justimon and Beelzemon continued, going for long range, Omnimon, MegaGargomon Kuzuhamon and Phoenixmon were more focused on Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon.

The Holy Knight Digimon appeared to be injured, though how serious was anyone's guess.

But what they hadn't expected was for Takato to be injured as well.

In pain, he clutched his stomach, blood seeping from inside the cut.

Momentarily taking his eyes off of the others, ChaosGallantmon rose his blade to the sky and prepared to unleash its power.

"At last, after all this time, both of your worlds will see that I, ChaosGallantmon, am a more worthier Knight than you could ever be!" He declared, lightning cackling around his lance as he was about to fire.

"Demon's...!" He began to say, drawing his lance down, but was forced to stop his attack when portals opened up all around the Mega Digimon, due to Yolei, Ken and Davis.

"Yes! We did it!" Yolei called excitedly, pulling Ken into a tight hug.

"But Yolei, isn't this one too many portals to open up?" Hawkmon asked cautiously, Wormmon agreeing with the Digimon of Love and Sincerity,making Yolei think aloud. "Hmm... maybe there are a few too many to have opened up."

"You think?" Davis asked sarcastically.

"Are you alright, Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon asked as she, alongside her allies surrounded the white armoured clad Digimon, who groaned, but then said in a reassuring reply. "Yeah... I'll survive."

Growling in pure anger and hatred to see Gallantmon harmed, Sakuyamon lunged forward, where she took ChaosGallantmon by surprise as she appropriated his lance, to which Justimon, followed in Sakuyamon's steed did the same thing and grabbed his shield, leaving ChaosGallantmon void of weaponry or protection.

The two Digimon carried ChaosGallantmon upward into the air, until they reached a good distance away from their leader.

"Now go for it Gogglehead, take him out!" Rika demanded, but as she smiled gently, a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"If you guys work together, you can both beat him as one!" Sora insisted, a smile appearing on her own face.

"You've got it!" Tai and Takato chorused as Omnimon and Gallantmon to Sora and Rika as they extended their blades, roared loudly and shot forward like a light!

"Transcendent Sword!"

"Lightning Joust!"

The two weapons sank deeply into ChaosGallantmon's chest, and ended up going straight through his body, with Gallantmon's attack narrowly avoiding a portal.

Time froze for a moment with Gallantmon and Omnimon.

The two extremely powerful Knight Digimon, working together to defeat Digimon whose sole purpose was to eliminate all and rule as one, had defeated a Digimon whose own goal was to be more powerful than Gallantmon himself.

"Well? Have we proven ourselves?" MegaGargomon asked calmly to Matt, who couldn't hide a smile from his face and said in reply. "I don't know about that you guys, but your friend here certainly has."

Immediately, Omnimon and Gallantmon held their other arms up, Gallantmon's shield already glowing with the power needed for this attack.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Shield of the Just!"

Releasing the combined firepower at ChaosGallantmon, Sakuyamon and Justimon instantly moved out of the way the second these two attacks collided with ChaosGallantmon's body, where he started hurtling downward from their position, raising his lance up before it exploded into bits of data, his body doing the exact same thing as he was defeated.

Usually, data didn't have a set location, but in this case, all of the data that had once been Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon, soared upward into the sky, and headed into one of the portals, swiftly closed off.

However...

"Don't celebrate yet. Megido Flame!" A voice roared in fury.

Takato saw a quick blast of flame inside one of portals, just before he, alongside the others all saw Megidramon was the one who tried to attack them, just as the portal started to close, leaving the Digidestined and Tamers trapped in between their Digital Worlds.

"The portals..." Tai called in shock.

"...are closing!" Matt and Ryo added in astonishment.

How would any of them get home while trapped inside the Realm of Darkness, while on top of Phoenixmon, Sora noticed that Sakuyamon was glowing with a bright yellow light.

Curious, Sora asked. "Sakuyamon, what's going on?"

"Don't worry, Sora..." Sakuyamon replied in Rika's voice, where she then told the Digidestined of Love. "...just leave it to Renamon and me, and we'll get you guys home in no time."

-Back in Odaiba-

"This isn't good!" Izzy stated, staring at the screen with a worried look on his face.

"With the portals closed, they can't get back here, and we could be in serious trouble!" Tentomon added, sounding just as concerned.

Inside the Realm of Fire, the one realm where no Digimon, unless he was Megidramon, could remain in and survive without being instantly erased the moment they arrived, this particular Digimon was one of the Sovereign Digimons, but had been banished to this place by the other Sovereigns, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon and Baihumon, for they feared his great and immense powers.

That and also because of his tendency to act wild and uncontrollable.

His powers were so great, he could destroy any and all worlds around him, and that's why he was trapped within the Realm of Fire.

However, Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon had teamed up with him and together, the three would carry out their plans for defeating the Digidestined, Tamers and the Sovereigns.

Now, that the Data that had once been his allies appeared before him, Megidramon absorbed it, using the newfound power to create a portal for himself so he could appear in any dimension at anytime.

-With Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi and Palmon-

"Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon, they knew they didn't stand a chance against our Digimon, and yet, they still openly challenged us all..." Mimi commented, her tone full of confusion.

Confused as well, but trying to piece the information together, Izzy quickly downloaded all the information about the two defeated Digimon on his computer while Mimi, Palmon and Tentomon waited to hear the rest of his explanation.

"From what Takato and the other Tamers have told me, in their world, we're nothing more than a TV show, as well a card game. Our adventures and exploits are nothing more than a two year show." Izzy explained in reply, which piqued Mimi's curiosity and made her ask. "So do we have many fans, and if so, how many do I have?"

"I am unsure about that, but what I do know is in the card game, ChaosGallantmon is supposed to be more powerful than Gallantmon. So, basically, that would happen here as well. That means his powers would quadruple should he ever face Gallantmon in battle. But, I don't think he expected the arrival of Omnimon, Phoenixmon, and..." Izzy said, only for Palmon to interrupt.

"Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon!" She said, seeing Izzy was at a loss for words.

"How'd you remember that?" The Digidestined of Knowledge questioned.

"Even though we're all from different dimensions, Digimon have amazing memories. It's what we learned while being your partners ever since the beginning." Tentomon explained in reply, making Izzy smile faintly at his partner before continuing on.

"That was the 'good news.' Now, for the 'bad news': if the powers of Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon were nearly close to being unmatched, then Megidramon must be the Digimon who breaks the mold. This Digimon's powers are literally unmatched, and even the Digimon Sovereign are afraid of him, mainly because his powers are so great, which is why they banished him to the Realm of Fire. But, if he should absorb any data from any Digimon, he would have the power needed to free himself at anytime he wished. And to make matters worse, Yolei and Davis opened up all those portals that didn't send that data to the Real World, but to that other realm. I know they were just trying to help in getting our warriors home, as well as Takato and his friends, but they may have sent Megidramon an unwanted snack item. Now, should he decide to breach our barriers and enter into our world, or the Tamers' world, or either of our Digital Worlds, I honestly don't think we would have a prayer in stopping him, because his powers are so tremendous that he may have the capabilities to destroy our worlds, including the Digital Worlds, within seconds."

"Oh, no!" Mimi exclaimed, sounding quite worried.

"My thoughts exactly!" Palmon said in reply, feeling not only her worry, but also empathizing with Mimi's.

-Returning to Kari-

"Why are you guys at the bridge, Kari?" Davis asked, to which Kari said in reply. "I'm not sure, Davis. But, for some reason, TK and I feel that we're needed here, and you guys should be here, too."

Curious, Davis asked. "Why? Is that last Digimon going to try and capture you or something?"

"I don't think so, but I just feel like we're being drawn here again for a purpose I have no clue about..." Kari told him.

On the other side of the line, a few quick responses told Kari that someone else had taken over the conversation.

"Is there anything wrong that we should know about, Kari?" Yolei asked.

"Not yet, Yolei, but I would tell you about..." Kari began to say, but stopped when a portal appeared in the middle of the sky, shocking them to no end.

"Wha... what's going on, Kari?" Davis questioned, only to see the brunette continuing to stare up, making him call to her. "Kari? Answer me, please!"

Kari would've responded to Davis' question, but she was astounded that a portal had appeared right under their noses, making Gatomon gently, but firmly, took the phone from her partner Digidestined and told him. "Davis, there's a portal that just popped up out of nowhere! It's stumped Kari and the others to no end! Get down here as fast as you can, heck, even use Imperialdramon if need be. We may need him since Tai and the others haven't returned."

As the portal started shimmering faintly, Kari asked. "Could Diaboromon and ChaosGallantmon returned?"

"That's impossible. They were both defeated. We both saw it happen." Gatomon said in reply, but part of her was wondering if the evil Digimon were truly gone.

-Several minutes later-

As Izzy, Mimi and their Digimon stared at the portal on their computer screens, there was a look almost completely void of any hope on Izzy's face at that second, because he knew who would appear on the other side, while in the Tamers' world, that same look was on Kazu and Kenta's faces as well, but Jeri, Susie, Ai and Mako were still hanging onto a faint glimmer of hope.

"Come on guys. Kari and TK need us!" Davis demanded as they started running as fast as he could, with Veemon and Hawkmon managing to keep up with the two of them, while Cody, Ken and their partners kept stride with Davis and Yolei.

"Davis, what's going on?" Cody asked, not feeling any effects from Izzy's barrier that had entered into Odaiba and had reverted the younger Digidestined back to how they were during the battle against Armageddemon.

"There's a portal right above the old bridge, and that may be where the last Digimon's gonna show up at! Kari and TK need us all there so we can back up Tai and the others when they get back." Davis responded, while Ken gave Yolei's hand a quick peck in order to hype her up.

And it did more than that, for he soon found himself being dragged by Yolei in order to get to the bridge, with Davis and cody following them.

"Then why don't we just have Imperialdramon get us to the bridge? It would be a lot faster, and we'd be there in less than a second or so!" Yolei noted, while matching Davis stride for stride.

"That would tire him out, and if the enemy was at full power, we wouldn't have the advantage. So, we'll run there and hope that Kari and TD will forgive us for being late to the bridge." Davis said in reply, causing Yolei to say. "Let's hope you're right about this, Davis."

-With Kari and TK-

The portal was shimmering in and out at a faster pace than before, and something looked like it was trying to break through, to the surprise of everyone there, and everyone who was watching on their computers, TV sets and other electronics.

"Whatever that thing is, it's breaking through." TK said.

"The Tamers would call this little action 'Bioemerging'." Gatomon replied as the portal suddenly vanished and the Dark Dragon Digimon made his appearance, his serpent-like tail, tattered wings and crimson body making him stand out from everything else in the skies, even as the Hazard symbol on his chest glowed brightly before fading.

"Awesome!"

"Amazing Digimon!"

"Powerful!"

However, the compliments were halted at that second as Megidramon, the Digimon rumored to be the most powerful out of all the Sovereign Digimon, howled in triumph as he finally laid eyes in the Real World.

Seeing Megidramon, Izzy stammered in shock. "This isn't possible, and yet, it is..."

"What are you talking about, Izzy?" Mimi asked, confused.

"The data, it's completely off the charts! Megidramon's data by itself wouldn't overload my computer, but with data he'd absorbed from other Digimon, that would force me to either shut down completely and save it, or lose it entirely." The Digidestined of Knowledge replied in worry.

But then Megidramon was interrupted as three beams of energy, gold, crimson and black appeared in the Real World in the form of explosions, then streaked across the sky and in front of Megidramon, forming as Omnimon, Gallantmon and Beelzemon: Blast Mode, on a lone hilltop overlooking the bridge, alongside the three Mega Digimon, Sora, Biyomon, Jun, Silvermon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared as well, before landing on the ground, painfully.

"Well at least we're back home." Sora groaned, getting to her feet and helping Biyomon up at the same time.

"Yeah but, where's Takato?" Rika then questioned after seeing no sign of her husband or his partner anywhere.

-With Takato-

Omnimon, Gallantmon and Beelzemon roared defiantly as the three Digimon unfurled their capes, while in Beelzemon's case his wings.

Tai and Matt were safe on Omnimon's shoulders as he prepared to face Megidramon.

The children all cheered in relief and anticipation once they'd all caught a glance at a familiar Digimon and the two unknown Digimon, knowing they were in for one amazing battle.

Megidramon roared in anger after seeing Gallantmon among the team of Digimon, alive

"Hello?" Kari called. "Davis, where are you? Megidramon appeared out of that portal!"

"Kari, calm down! We're hurrying as fast as we can!"

"I can't calm down, Davis! My brother's on Omnimon, and they're about to go into battle! What if he gets hurt, or worse? Please get down here, quickly!"

Davis felt a pang of guilt at that moment, because he had to convince the others it would be better if they'd ran down to the bridge instead of using Imperialdramon to get there.

And now his mentor would undoubtedly pay the price for his actions.

"Don't worry, Kari! We'll be there as soon as we can!" Davis promised, while frantically searching the area for anything that could allow him to keep that promise, and sadly, there wasn't.

Eventually, he and Yolei had to rest, but Ken and Cody still looked like they could go down quite a few blocks.

"How can you two not be tired, especially after the marathon I must've put you guys through?"

"That's easy, lots of soccer practice has convinced me that I don't need to waste all my energy for this mission." Ken said in reply.

"The same could be said for my Kendo practices." Cody told them.

"...Glad I was able to help."

Megidramon growled angrily as he repeatedly fired Megid Flame after Megid Flame attack at Omnimon, Gallantmon and Beelzemon, and the three of them were successfully able to dodge the attacks by soaring through the air and making it look like they were flying.

"It's time to go on the offensive, Omnimon!" Tai declared, while the Warrior Digimon extended his blade and cannon at that second, Matt agreeing with him at that time.

"You heard him. Let's take this guy down!" The Digidestined of Friendship then added.

Omnimon turned to Gallantmon and Beelzemon and was about to tell them to prepare for a counterattack, but after seeing their own weapons powered up, he realized there was no need to inform them of this particular matter.

"Eat this, Pineapple head wannabe! Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon yelled, firing a powerful blast of energy from his hand cannon.

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon added, releasing his energy from his shield.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon then exclaimed as he fired a powerful shot from the Garuru Cannon.

These attacks were repeatedly fired over and over at the Dark Dragon Digimon, until a gigantic cloud of smoke obstructed their view, and the three Mega Digimon righted themselves upward, not lowering their weapons, but waited for the smoke to clear.

Personally, they should've continued attacking because when the smoke did clear, Megidramon didn't look damaged at all.

His grin had returned and the flashing Hazard symbol on his chest didn't bode well for the heroes at all.

Narrowing their eyes in anger, Gallantmon, Omnimon and Beelzemon wondered what their next plan of attack should be.

Personally, they should've just started attacking again, because Megidramon took advantage of their hesitation to launch three Megido Flame attacks, one after the other, directly at their chests, causing Gallantmon, Omnimon and Beelzemon to groan loudly as they all felt the impact of the attack, rocking them all backward.

-Back on top of that hill-

Rika gasped loudly as she felt Gallantmon's pain at that second and she touched her stomach and was slightly surprised when there wasn't any pain.

Izzy had informed her that her children would be protected from any harm that would befall her or her husband.

But when would Rika Nonaka ever think about listening to a Digidestined?

She hardly ever listened to any of the other Tamers at times in the old days and now was no exception.

From out of the smoke, Beelzemon De-Digivolved, back to Impmon, who hurtled down to Renamon's feet, weakened by the assaults and in no position to battle, for now at least.

With a worried look on her face, as the smoke finally started to clear up, Kari whispered out loud. "Davis, please hurry."

"Are we there yet?" Yolei griped, while holding Ken's hand as tight as possible.

They were finally at the halfway point, but team morale was starting to dwindle.

"Come on, Yolei. Where's the fiery, hot-tempered Digidestined during our battles against Black WarGreymon? It's not that far now! All we've gotta do is just find something that can take us the rest of the way." Davis said.

"Davis, hold on, guys!"

From the distance, someone on a two-seater bike was in front of them, and was accelerating directly toward them, not slowing down for even a second

"...And, that would not be what we're looking for." Davis concluded as Joe and Gomamon skidded to a stop in front of them and their Digimon on the two-seater bike, where Joe said. "Izzy and Mimi told me what happened to you guys, and sent me and Gomamon down here in order to help you guys out. And since I remembered what happened last time, I came prepared. come on! Both of you get on and go take down that evil Digimon near the bridge!"

While grateful for the assistance, Davis pointed out. "Uh... thanks for the help, really, but in case you didn't notice, this is a two-seater bike, and there are only four of us, so unless you plan for Yolei and Cody to sit on our laps, there's no possible way we can all use this bike."

"You see, Joe? I told you I should've borrowed that other two-seater bike! Didn't I promise that other bike rider I would bring it back, free of charge?" Gomamon questioned.

Before Joe could've responded on how 'highly improbable' that would've been, two girls on another two-seater bike passed by at that moment.

"Thanks for letting us pass!"

"...Huh? WAIT UP, PLEASE!" Joe shouted frantically as he shot off after the two girls, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, their Digimon and Gomamon dropping their heads, sweatdropping and groaning all at the same time.

"A part of me worries about him sometimes." Joe said.

"And, yet, we don't say a single thing about you." Gomamon teased.

The onslaught of the Megido Flame attacks were narrowly swerved and avoided by Gallantmon and Omnimon, as the two Knight Digimon appeared to be gliding on top of the water, while the attacks hit the water's edge and instantly dissipated.

Takato, safe inside his sphere, touched his wounds and realized that these weren't just any ordinary wounds, especially if he could feel them in this form.

"I've got to do whatever it takes to save Rika and my children... even if it costs me my life." He thought with determination.

"Transcendent Sword!"

"Lightning Joust!"

The two attacks instantly made impact, the two blades sinking deep into Megidramon's chest, at the focal point of his Hazard symbol, making the Virus Digimon howl in pain, while Tai and Matt struggled to hang onto Omnimon's shoulders, because a fall from here, even if they were to land in the water, would result in death.

Almost as if they'd planned it together, Gallantmon and Omnimon each swung their other arms upward as one, Gallantmon's glowing shield and Omnimon's powered up cannon pointed directly down Megidramon's gaping throat, not stopping whatsoever.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Shield of the Just!"

The two attacks were repeatedly fired over and over, and still Megidramon remained undamaged.

At the moment of their hesitation, Megidramon prepared to fire one of his attacks, but it wasn't anyone of his normal attacks, this one was ChaosGallantmon's own Judecca Prison attack, aimed point-blank range, and directly at Gallantmon and Omnimon's faces.

And with no time to react, the attack rocked Gallantmon and Omnimon and sent the two of them, as well as Tai and Matt helplessly flying backward at that second, to the shock of the other Digidestined and Tamers!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With a gasp of shock and worry, Rika, Henry, Ryo and Sora turned away as Gallantmon and Omnimon hit the ground in front of them, kicking up quite a lot of dust.

"No...!" Kari pleaded sadly, feeling tears cloud her vision at that instant.

"Not Omnimon, not again." TK whispered in shock.

"Takato...!" Jeri gasped back in the Tamers' world, astonished that something like that could happen to one of her closest friends.

"Anyone but Chumley..." Kazu whispered to himself, watching the dust slowly start to vanish, while Kenta just sat there, trying to be strong, especially since Susie, Ai and Mako were struggling with their own tears.

Gallantmon and Omnimon groaned weakly as the two of them struggled to get to their feet, not even noticing that Tai and Matt had been flung from the Warrior Digimon's shoulders and had hit the ground just as hard as they had.

But unlike the Digimon, they weren't moving.

As Gallantmon got to his feet, his shield remained planted in the ground, as did his lance.

The Exalted Knight Digimon separated his lance from the rest of his body, allowing it to remain in the ground, before he fell forward and slammed back into the ground, tiny tendrils of data streaming away from his upper torso, while Omnimon was also able to get to his feet, but both his arms suddenly split from his sockets and just hung there loosely at his side.

"Omnimon! Gallantmon!" Tai gasped weakly as he helplessly stared over at Gallantmon's form, powerless to help out someone who deeply admired him.

"Takato!" Rika cried out sadly, fighting with her tears while she and the others could do nothing to help out, nothing but just stand there and watch their loved ones undoubtedly die from these extremely powerful and painful attacks.

"Tai!" Sora screamed loudly, while fighting the urge to go into battle against Megidramon herself or going down there and help out her future fiancé.

"Matt!" Jun cried out, while Izzy ran in at that moment, Tentomon carrying most of Izzy's computer equipment and Izzy carrying his laptop after he'd been forced to shut down his computer earlier.

Gallantmon and Omnimon just remained where they were at, unable to do a thing for the sole reason that their bodies were just too drained of power to continue on.

As Gallantmon and Omnimon's eyes grew dark and vacant, the Holy Knight Digimon responded in Takato's voice. "I'm sorry, Rika... I tried, but I guess I'm not as strong as you are..."

Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken finally arrived at the bridge where the others were at, to see a saddening sight: Kari in tears, TK struggling to hide his tears, and Gatomon and Patamon in equally the same position.

Turning their attention to what had happened beyond the bridge, the four of them gasped in amazement when they'd seen the defeated forms of Gallantmon and Omnimon.

At that second, Davis had never felt so helpless as he felt at any other time in his life.

If he'd only had Imperialdramon fly them here before hand he fail to his girlfriend and her brother.

"Omnimon, Gallantmon, it's all my fault...!" Davis berated, unsure if his friends would survive.

-Back at the hill-

Rika had heard what Takato had said, and couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that were now streaking down her cheeks, all because of his simple statement.

"I'm not as strong as you are…"

"Takato, you are the strongest one of all of us, and my beloved, but you promised me you wouldn't leave me and I'm not gonna give you up without a fight!" Rika declared.

Choking back a sob of sorrow, Rika skidded down the hill with Renamon by her side, Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon following her example, Impmon doing the same thing.

The only problem was when they'd gotten down there; a lot of children and teenagers had gotten there first.

"Everyone, get out of my way! I said for you guys to move it!" Rika yelled angrily, while struggling to push everyone aside.

"Tamers coming through, people! Form a single line!" Terriermon announced, but for once, his heart wasn't in it.

This would be the time for that little Rookie Digimon to say something to lighten the mood, but this wouldn't be healed anytime soon.

Rika grimaced as her arms fell to her side once she'd seen the bits of data flying away.

Was she too late? Had Gallantmon already given up…?

"No, I won't believe it. I won't give up on you!" She yelled, followed by Henry calling to his best friend. "Come on, Takato! Fight back and don't give up!"

Rika and Henry's cries of determination and sadness were what most of the others needed to pull themselves out of their own shadows of despair.

A tiny smile crossed Davis' face as he knew there was one thing there was still time to set things right, while the children had all gotten into single file lines to reveal Gallantmon, who was once again trying to get back onto his feet, his golden eyes replacing the darker ones once again.

"You did it, Takato, you kept your promise..." Rika whispered while wiping away her tears of joy, before saying in a stronger tone. "Go take him out!"

(Target~Akai Shougeki~ plays in background)

The excited cheers of the children and teens around them were enough to convince the younger Digidestined and the Tamers that they had to fulfill what Takato had wanted, for them all to work together as a team.

"Come on, Gogglehead. Get off your rear and help us take Megidramon out!" Rika advised as she pulled her ponytail free and let her hair loose, knowing what had to happen now.

Rika was pleased when Takato responded to her.

"Go on, Rika... I'll be there in a second..." He said to her, making the redhead nod in reply.

"Let's go, guys! We've got two worlds to save and two Digital Worlds! Who's with me?" Davis yelled out excitedly, making the others nod in agreement, where they brought up their Digivices.

"Biomerge activate!"

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

"Silvermon Digivolve to... Kuzuhamon!"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!"

"DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon/Silphymon/Shakkoumon!"

"Mega Digivolve to... Imperialdramon/Valkyrimon/Vikemon!"

"Imperialdramon Mode Change to Fighter Mode!"

Within seconds, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon, Beelzemon: Blast Mode, Imperialdramon, with Davis and Ken riding on his shoulders, Valkyrimon, with Yolei and Kari hanging onto Valkyrimon as best they could, while Vikemon, with Cody and TK on his shoulders were all headed out into battle, ready and able to face Megidramon.

As they all passed the hill, Sora and Jun were near tears.

Sure, Gallantmon showed signs of revival, but what had happened to their own loved ones?

Had they died while trying to defend the worlds they'd tried to keep safe for them for so long?

"Sora!" A voice called, making her turn to see Mimi, who then said. "Could you give me a hand up here? It's a little bit higher than I remember."

"Mimi! You made it." Sora said with joy in her voice.

"I was getting worried about you for a second there." She then admitted.

-Back with Takato and the others-

Takato growled loudly as he used his reserve energies to force himself up to his feet.

Then noticing the gleaming shield behind him, Gallantmon grabbed it with his left hand and returned to the battlefield, his cape split down the center and fluttering behind him, barely able to notice Omnimon's body glowing brightly and color returning to his eyes, yet he hadn't seen the WarGreymon arm become WarGreymon again, or the MetalGarurumon arm become Gabumon again.

All he was focused on was the battle, and how he was going to make Megidramon pay.

Megidramon roared with aggravation as he found himself repeatedly attacked by Amethyst Mandala attacks, by Mega Barrage attacks, Corona Destroyer attacks, Thunder Clap attacks, Mega Crusher attacks, Feral Sword attacks and Arctic Blizzard attacks.

Using his reptilian tail, he wrapped up Sakuyamon and opened his mouth wide, preparing to take a bite out of the Shaman Digimon, until he heard a voice scream loudly. "Leave her alone!"

Within seconds, Gallantmon raced in, freed Sakuyamon from Megidramon's grasp and both Digimon headed upward in the air, with Gallantmon holding Sakuyamon with his right arm and charging up a Shield of the Just attack with his left, noticing Imperialdramon charging up his Positron Laser and his Mega Crusher attacks at the same time.

"Sorry we made you guys worry, but it's hard to do things when you're half-conscious. Right, Matt?" Tai asked with a smile, making Matt nod and say. "Well... something like that."

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

The two battered friends found themselves enveloped in a hug by their girlfriends, with Izzy smiling in the background.

"Hey, guys-you didn't forget about Ol' Reliable, did you?"

"Joe, you got my message!" Izzy exclaimed in amazement.

"The original Digidestined are reunited one last time!" Tai declared, pumping his fist into the air in a victory pose.

However, the joyous reunion was interrupted as the six friends all looked up at Gallantmon and Imperialdramon, who'd teamed up to defeat Megidramon.

The Dark Dragon Digimon fired a Demon's Disaster attack, and it connected with both Digimon at the same time, to which Rika cried out in pain, while struggling to keep herself focused on the battle.

"Hang on, Davis we're coming!" Kari yelled out as Valkyrimon prepared to use his Feral Sword attack once again.

Davis cursed loudly as he and Ken struggled to maintain their footing on Imperialdramon's shoulders, but Davis called to his partner. "Don't give up, Imperialdramon!"

It was at that second that Omnimon's body changed into the OmniSword and soared directly toward the cloud that had formed only moments ago.

When it vanished, both Imperialdramon and Gallantmon had gone through some potent changes, Imperialdramon had used the OmniSword to become Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, while Gallantmon had simply transformed himself into his Crimson Mode.

With their power, the two Mega Digimon soared upward into the skies, which had turned crimson since Gallantmon had changed into his Crimson form, the bits of data still flying from Gallantmon's torso.

Inside his sphere, Takato didn't try to hide his tears, because he was going to fulfill the requirements of a Holy Knight, but break his promise to Rika at the same time, he was going to die protecting his world from Megidramon's rein.

If he was going to die, he was going to make sure Megidramon was going with him.

As Gallantmon's double-bladed lance and Imperialdramon's chest started glowing brightly with crimson and golden beams of light-the Ancient Dragon Digimon had opened it up only moments ago, Takato thought to himself. 'This is for Tai, Sora, Matt, Omnimon, Davis, Kari, Imperialdramon, all of their Digimon, for my parents, for Henry and Jeri, for Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Calumon, Impmon, Ai and Mako, both of our worlds, but most importantly, this is for Rika and my children!"

"Final Justice!"

"Mega Crusher!"

The two worlds watched as one as these two attacks soared straight toward Megidramon's chest, Takato, Rika, Davis, Kari, Tai and Sora watching with unshed tears as they connected as one and the crimson skies grew even redder as a gigantic explosion resounded into a sound wave so powerful, that everyone everywhere heard it connect.

Megidramon growled in a heated fury as the Hazard symbol glowed briefly despite his critical injuries as he quickly fired his Megido Flame attack upward at Gallantmon and Imperialdramon.

"Brace yourselves, guys!" Gallantmon warned as he quickly protected himself with both his blades and wings, Imperialdramon doing the same, but only having one OmniSword along with his wings.

(Target~Akai Shougeki~ ends abruptly)

A humongous cloud surrounded the two Mega Digimon at that moment, everyone wondering what had happened to them, Tamers, Digidestined, Digimon and human alike.

Once it cleared, the Hazard symbol on Megidramon's chest glowed once more as he recognized that Gallantmon and Imperialdramon hadn't moved a bit.

"We can't win..." Henry admitted inside his sphere, before saying. "Even with all of us united, Megidramon's just too powerful..."

"That's not true! We will win against Megidramon, even if I have to die to prove it to you. We will win!" Takato vowed defiantly, holding his fist up into the air.

It was at that moment that the sun slowly, but surely, started to rise.

Gallantmon immediately started glowing a crimson color, but Sakuyamon started glowing as well.

Eventually, all of the Mega Digimon started to glow brightly, and as WarGreymon started to glow, Sora grabbed Tai and held onto him tightly even as Biyomon changed back into Phoenixmon and started glowing.

(The Biggest Dreamer plays in background)

"You remind me of myself and Tai back in the old days. We would never give up until the very end. Takato, you really are a noble and caring Holy Knight." Agumon's voice responded from WarGreymon, who instantly became the arm once again.

"So, therefore, we'll grant you your wish-that all of us could unite as one and work as a team." Biyomon added from Phoenixmon, who became the other arm at that time.

Immediately, Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon, Justimon and Beelzemon sent their energies to Gallantmon even as he absorbed over half of the sun's rays, while Imperialdramon, Valkyrimon and Vikemon sent their own energies to Tai and Sora's Digimon.

"Is this...? "Yolei began to ask in amazement as she caught Gatomon and Hawkmon, while at the same time Ken caught Wormmon and TK caught Patamon as they De-Digivolved from their Mega forms.

"It is. Everyone's hope and determination rests on two remaining Digimon." Ken said, smiling at the two Digimon.

Davis and Kari vanished from where they'd been at, to then reappear right next to Tai and Sora, who were now on separate arms as the body rematerialized and connected with the arms.

Gallantmon glowed a fierce golden color as he Digivolved beyond the Mega level thanks to the powers of the sun and his wife and friends.

"You guys can do it!" Rika yelled out as she and Renamon landed gracefully to the ground.

"Work as a team, and we'll defeat this guy once and for all!" Mimi added.

As the sun shined brightly behind them, Gallantmon: Magna Mode and PhoenixGreymon appeared in all their glory one last time.

"This is it..."

"...Everyones..."

"Love, courage, determination and hope..."

Growling loudly, Gallantmon and PhoenixGreymon brought up their right arms as one, confident in their abilities.

"Judgement Blade!"

"Force of Love!"

The two attacks rang true and struck Megidramon where he stood, critically injuring him.

Roaring in desperation, he fired Megido Flame after Megido Flame, but the two Digimon skillfully dodged the attacks, the sun being blocked by the moon as Gallantmon prepared for his ultimate attack, as did PhoenixGreymon.

"Finish it!" Tai, Davis and Takato screamed as one the instant their Digimon's powers were fully charged up.

"Crimson Eclipse!"

"Flames of Courage!"

Instantly, a crimson/golden beam of light that had an arrow at the tip of it and a flame-based attack that transformed into the Crest of Courage soared through the air and slammed into Megidramon's chest.

As the two attacks faded and the skies returned to their normal color, Megidramon slowly, but surely, broke up into bits and pieces of data to the surprise of everyone watching, amazed to see Megidramon was defeated.

(The Biggest Dreamer ends on a beat)

Eventually, everyone there cheered loudly for the Tamers and the Digidestined, especially for PhoenixGreymon and Gallantmon, but there was one little problem that had to be taken care of, how the Tamers were going to get home.

"Wait a second. Didn't Megidramon originally get here through a portal?" Cody asked, causing TK to eye Cody with a look of understanding.

"I think I see what you're getting at. If we could use our Digivices and focus on the exact world where the Tamers live at, they'll be able to get home." TK said, but pointed out. "But, we couldn't do it alone."

"That's why you have us! Hang on to your bifocals, ladies and gents. Never say The Amazing Kazu and his sidekick Kenta never come up with a brilliant plan!" Kazu said confidently.

"But, you didn't come up with this plan. It was something that Jeri thought of and you said to her, 'glad I thought of it'." Kenta responded, while the two of them, Jeri, Susie, Ai and Mako were at the Shinjuku Park, at the exact same spot where they'd been forced to say goodbye to their Digimon following the battle against the D-Reaper.

"Whatever."Kazu replied, a little annoyed, but focused.

"Don't worry, Takato-we're on our way!" He called.

At that second, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Susie, Ai and Mako held up their D-Powers, with Ai and Mako holding up their singular D-Power, causing beams of colored light to go into the sky, eventually crossing over dimensions and evidently forming as a tiny mist in front of Gallantmon at first.

But, soon, it started to take shape.

"It can't be, those two couldn't have come up with a plan like this!" Rika noted to herself while holding her own D-Power in astonishment.

"It was probably Jeri's work, and Kazu probably took credit for it!" Terriermon laughed, while crawling up Henry's shoulder and taking place atop his Tamer's head.

"If those knuckleheads can at least try to get us home, then the least we can do is jump them for this once we get there." Impmon said in reply.

Within seconds, the Tamers had held up their D-Powers and colored beams of light flew up into the air and entered into the mist, which ended up turning into a portal.

Not wanting to leave their friends stranded, the Digidestined held up their Digivices and D3s and even more colored beams of light soared through the air and hit the portal, enlarging it.

Tai, Sora, Davis and Kari used their own Digivices and D3's and ended up making the portal as big as it could possibly be

Instantly, Rika, Henry and Ryo used the beams from their D-Powers to get up to where Gallantmon was, their Digimon as well as Impmon following.

Henry and Terriermon went in first, then Ryo and Cyberdramon, Impmon simply jumped in, Renamon shimmered out of view, so no one could see her departure, and finally, wanting to give her Goggle boy a honorable victory, Rika instantly wrapped her arms around Gallantmon's torso, knowing Takato had to be blushing like crazy at this moment, as the two of them, three including Guilmon, finally departed inside the portal, but not before Gallantmon looked back at PhoenixGreymon one last time.

The Elemental Knight Digimon nodded once and declared calmly. "You are one of the most powerful Knight Digimon ever created, and I am proud to call you friend."

Inside his sphere, Takato was extremely happy to hear those words, but knew time was of the essence.

"So am I, PhoenixGreymon... so am I."

Even though Gallantmon: Magna Mode entered into the portal, Takato, Rika and Guilmon exited the portal on the other side, getting hugs from Jeri, Susie and even Kazu and Kenta, though they shook Takato's hand and just said to Rika 'good job'.

Peering back inside the portal, Takato and Rika, locked in a tight embrace, were barely able to see Tai, Sora, davis and Kari, locked in a similar embrace, alongside Agumon, Biyomon, Wormmon and Hawkmon, Matt and Jun, with Matt's arm around Jun, Ken and Yolei holding each other from where they were at near the hill, Joe, Cody, Izzy and TK smiling in success for a job well done.

As the portal closed and separated the Tamers from the DigiDestined once again, they knew that one day, they would meet again, but under better circumstances.

"Why can't these Digimon ever attack in the daytime?" Davis asked, making Veemon shrug his shoulders and say. "You've got me."

"This could make a great bedtime story for our children." Takato told Rika, only to ask. "Now, what should we call it?"

"Stupid Goggleheads." Rika replied with a smile.

"Hey!" Tai, Davis and Takato stared irritably at their loved ones, who had started laughing loudly, and eventually, they joined in.

Hey, what type of future do you think is growing on the other autumn's door?

Hey, lately, why has time suddenly been flowing faster and more confused?

Things did return to normal for both the Tamers and the Digidestined, for Davis and Kari were now engaged to be married in the summertime, and Tai couldn't be anymore happier, unless you counted Matt, who had gotten married to Jun a little earlier.

In the wintertime, Joe had finally become a full-fledged doctor, where he and Gomamon assisted both humans and Digimon whenever they could.

I've figured out that fun things start to happen when we get together…

I've just realized that someday, we'll look back on these memories...

Cody had opened up his own Kendo dojo and has been teaching promising students exactly what his grandfather taught him.

Izzy now ran his own software company.

TK, after he finished high school and began college, he was encouraged to write a book about his journeys with the Digidestined, while Ken became a detective and Yolei was not only his wife, but the proud mother of their children.

Chorus: I'll never forget looking out of the same window, the cherry trees, the sound of cicadas, they were always nearby...

We laughed and we cried, and I won't forget any of the time we spent together, so don't worry, friend.

Tai and Sora had finally gotten married around Christmas time, and took one season off so Sora and Tai could raise a son they'd had together, Max Kamiya.

Where do you think the border between adulthood and childhood is hidden?

Have you been overreaching yourself? Or depending too much on others? But even halfway through is just fine...

At a family restaurant on the road home, I'll be waiting in the corner seat with iced tea...

It's a small place, but it's still too large, but tomorrow, you'll keep going...

As for the Tamers, things couldn't have gone any better.

Henry and Jeri had declared their engagement immediately after they'd graduated from college, Kazu and Kenta now co-hosted every single Digimon tournament everywhere, so they got to travel around quite a lot.

Susie, Ai and Mako basically took over the elder Tamers' requirements of protecting the Real World and their Digital World, and so far, they haven'd disappointed them.

Chorus: Do you remember how the cold wind and white snow soared forever beneath the never ending sky?

Don't say "goodbye" because this is not a true parting. Don't change until we meet again, friend...

The pain from someone's lies broke my belief in people...

And, at that time, you just cried along with me...

Ryo and Cyberdramon returned to the Digital World, determined to keep it safe from any evildoers, with a little help occasionally from Susie, Ai and Mako, returning to the Real World every now and then, to Rika's displeasure.

Speaking of the Digimon Queen, a week or so after their grandest adventure, she had finally give birth to Samantha Matsuki and Takato Matsuki Jr., or TJ, for short.

And for some reason, Samantha had gotten attached to Takato's old goggles, so Takato decided it would be time to pull a Tai, and gave his daughter his old goggles.

Chorus: I'll never forget looking out the same window, the cherry tree, the sound of cicadas, they were always nearby...

I won't lose any of the lost and shaky times that we had together, is that alright, friend?

Do you remember how the cold wind and white snow soared forever beneath the continuing sky?

Thank you... We'll be able to start walking each path from somewhere in our hearts...

Whether I'm with you, friend...

Or we're apart, friend...


End file.
